Mat. and The Sensational Josh
After The Fight, Triton is waiting by the Ruins exit. He says as Avery enters the room, "Clever, Verrrryyy clever," So you haven't killed anybody... yet. You will get bored of being a Pacifist, then you will reset, AND SLAUGHTER EVERYBODY. Triton in a OG Flowey voice says, "You Will Lose You Kindness Eventually, You Spoiled Brat." Avery then exits the Ruined Arena, feeling a bit scared but is ready to face the challenge. Before she left, she went back and picked up the rest of the food in the kiction and her "room" (Note, she had permission to take the food, cause Chara said earlier, "It's all yours, take as much as you like.') then she left the Ruined Arena. Suddenly, it got fridged cold apon exiting the Ruined Arena. She immediately put on her snow day outfit that comprises of a Green shirt, a Thick, Cyan Jacket (it looks thin on the outside but it has lots of man-made fur on the inside) red jeans, and blue shoes. As she was walking the very sturdy log she walked over earlier was snapped perfectly in half, Avery turned around fast, just to see that nobody is there. She continues to walk forward, then she hears footsteps behind her, she turns around and sees a figure, but the shadow is too thick to see their face. So she runs to the bridge only to stop hearing the figure talking, he says, "Human, don't you know how to introduce yourself... of even say hi to a new pal, now turn around and shake my Right hand...", Avery, out of fear, turned around, and shook both hands instead, only to feel a bit of a shock and a loud noise that sounded like a whoopee cushion. The figure shows himself, it was another human, but with a monster soul, with all the skin on his right eye gone, showing his bone. then he says, "hehehe, wow, the whoopee cushion and joy buzzer in the hands trick, it's very funny, the name's Ultra, but you can call me Matthew, and your a human child right, I should be watching for humans now, but I don't feel like capturing you or any other human for that matter, now my only bro and best friend on the other hand, well, he is a human hunting MANIAC, actually, I think that's him now, come with me, and quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp." Another human with a monster soul, looking like almost twice the size of Matthew comes in. Matthew easily replies with, "what's up bro." The tall human like monster replies, "You Know What's Up, BROTHER, Why Aren't You ON PATROL" "i'm just staring at this lamp, wanna take a look." Avery, while behind the lamp whispers, "Seriously, you bonehead, why are you ratting me out" " NO BROTHER, I WILL NOT STARE AT THIS LAMP, How Would A Lamp Even Help Me. Why does Somebody As Sensational As Me Have To Deal With Such Stupidity... And Bro... Why Are You Drinking A Soda... In The Middle Of Me Speaking? Matthew replies, "well because it's... SODAlicious" UGH, BROTHER, You Know What. Your Really Annoying Me Right Now. "hey, there is infinite PASTAbilites out there" "Josh sees a sack by Matthew's sentry station and says, "THAT'S IT, I Am Attending My Puzzles, And As For Your Work, Quit SACKing off, Bah Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha... Ha." Matthew quickly responds, "ok, you can come out now." Avery immediately replies, "Were you trying to get me captured you bonehead" Matthew replies, "uh hey, my brother really wants to see a human, so if you can play along, i'd really appreciate it." Avery says, "Sure..." Matthew remembers what Avery said and with a joke face says, "and sure I may have bones in my head, and have part of my skull showing, but that doesn't mean i'm a total bonehead" Avery bursts out laughing. Matthew walking the other way says, "and hey, thanks a bunch."